TrustBetrayal
by Joy Blue
Summary: Sometimes, love isn't enough when trust has been broken. Yuffie and Cloud try to move on, but can they really leave Leon and Aerith in the past? CloudYuffie FRIENDSHIP, eventually will lead to LY and CA.
1. Default Chapter

Inspired by so many, such as the Cloud/Yuffie friendship scene in Promising Entirely by mystic-angel1, Let's be Us Again by Deplora, Jade-Stellar's What's in a Name? and all other Squall/Yuffie fics out there.

Trust/Betrayal 1/?

"Aerith is pregnant with my child."

It's been almost two weeks since Squall uttered those words, but to Yuffie, it seemed like it was just a second ago. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and began to knock on the door. She waited for a few minutes before she tried again. The door opened, and Yuffie saw the hope die in Cloud Strife's eyes when he saw her.

"Oh... hey,"

"I brought your favourite." Yuffie said as she raised a box of Cloud's favourite doughnuts. "Can I come in?"

Cloud didn't say anything as he let the girl in, wondering what could Yuffie want from him.

"So, how are you?"

Cloud locked the door and leaned back against it and watched the young woman place the box on the coffee table. "You tell me."

"I just wanted to check up on you. You've been calling in sick, everyone's worried about you."

"Haven't been feeling well."

Yuffie watched as Cloud walked past her and towards the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of beer. "Want one?"

Yuffie shook her head. "It's only ten, Cloud."

Cloud ignored her and sat on the couch, twisting the bottle cap open before tossing it on the table. "Suit yourself."

"Vinnie's been taking charge... he doesn't mind, but he's worried that you might not like some of the decisions he's made. There's been a whole load of things happening that required to be actioned, and we couldn't reach you."

"I trust Valentine. He won't do anything to hurt the company." Cloud answered after a drink, not looking at Yuffie.

"Yeah... but he feels like he's overstepping his bounds sometimes."

The blond man shrugged as he finished the rest of his beer. "He's more than welcome to. Is there any other reason why you're here?"

Yuffie tried not to flinch at the harsh tone of her boss and friend. "We're worried about you, You haven't answered our calls, look around you, everything's a mess! I know... I know how you feel, Cloud... but don't shut us out..."

"My girlfriend just dumped me after telling me she's been having an affair and she's now pregnant with his child... tell me how the fuck am I supposed to react?" Cloud snarled as he slammed the bottle on the table. "I don't need anything, I don't need anyone's pity!"

"It's not pity! We're worried about you!" Yuffie repeated her voice rising as she felt Cloud's anger, his eyes were red, his spiky hair unkempt, and it was obvious that shaving wasn't in his priority. He looked like a broken man, so different from the young entrepreneur she looked up to, and the friend that she adored.

"I don't need that either, and I don't need anyone, I certainly don't need you. Get out!"

"Nobody does." Yuffie whispered as she stood up, unable to do or say anything else to make Cloud feel better. She clenched her fists as she walked out. She had survived without crying, and she wasn't going to cry now.

Alone in his apartment, his self disgust grew. He knew she was only trying to help, but his pride couldn't, wouldn't accept any. It was easy to forget that Yuffie was also hurt, also betrayed by the man she loved and trusted. He snorted in disgust. He could never understand why Aerith would choose that bastard Leon, Squall or whatever he called himself. Most of all, he could never understand what Yuffie saw in the older man. It was more of a one-way relationship, Yuffie giving everything, with Leon barely giving the younger girl a glance.

He looked at himself in the mirror and didn't like what stared back at him. Yuffie was only being a good friend, and how did he treat her? Not better than Leon. He sighed as he looked around the mess he created for the past few days, and knew that there so much that he needed to do. He wanted to cry, to scream, to hit something, anything. He closed his eyes as he slumped to the floor and leaned his back against the wall. He loved Aerith so much, from the moment he saw her, she was his life. Now she was gone, he was lost.

"What the fuck am I going to do?"

There was nothing but silence, and Cloud expected no answer. There was no one to answer him, and if he wanted one, he'd have to answer that question himself.

That night, Yuffie practically dropped her body on her couch completely exhausted. Her whole body hurt, and after spending three hours kickboxing, two hours on weights, two hours rowing and an hour swimming, it was a miracle she was still alive. But she needed to move, to do something to the point of complete exhaustion. She'd be too busy thinking, and she'd be too tired to remember, and nights were filled with dreamless sleep, and by morning comes, she'd start the whole routine all over again. She groaned as she heard a soft knock on her door, and Yuffie practically crawled to her door. "Who is it?"

"It's me."

She opened the door and looked in surprise to see Cloud, still unshaven, but his hair was washed and he looked as if he'd finally gotten some sleep. "Can I come in?"

"Sure Cloud... are you..."

"I just came by to apologise." He said as he walked inside. "I was wrong this morning."

"No biggies." Yuffie replied as she gave him a smile. "How are you? Really?"

"Me? What about you? You looked like you've lost weight." Cloud replied as he looked at Yuffie, attired in a dark blue jogging pants and matching top. She's always been a little scrawny, even at eighteen, but the Yuffie he saw now, was thinner.

Yuffie shrugged. "You just haven't seen me in a while. Take a seat."

"I'm not going to be here for long, I just wanted to apologise from my behaviour. And before you can say that it's alright, it's not. You... you're involved in this too, you were hurt, but you don't go around acting like a complete bastard to your friends. What I did was unacceptable, Yuffie. Especially to you."

Yuffie gave a genuine smile as she gave Cloud a small hug. "Hey, I understand..."

Cloud sighed as Yuffie pulled away from him. "How do you do it? Wake up and go on with your life as if nothing happened?"

Yuffie shrugged. "I... I just keep myself busy so I don't have to think about it... you know?"

"To each our own, I guess." Cloud said softly as Yuffie sat back on the couch. "I should go."

"Wait. Are you... planning anything next week?"

"No." Cloud replied as he looked at the hesitant Yuffie. "Why?"

"Well, a month ago I booked this cruise. It's a one week trip from Costa del Sol to Destiny Islands. It was supposed to be for Squ--Leon and me, but well, that's not gonna happen now... I still have a ticket spare, and if you want, you can come with me. I can try to change the room reservations... if not, I'm sure we could order a cot or something and we could take turns, and I was planning to go on my own anyway, but I just thought you might want to go..."

Cloud was amazed at how many words Yuffie just said, and it was only because he'd known her for so long that he understood everything she just said. Could he really do it? Just leave for a holiday? Yuffie wasn't looking expectantly, as if she knew he'd say no. It was still next week, he can tie a few loose ends in the office... "When exactly do we leave?"

Yuffie looked completely surprised. "Thursday night. We fly to Costa del Sol and sail at 6 am on Friday."

"I'll have time to finish a few things at work then."

Yuffie nodded, still in shock. "Yeah, I'm sure Vinnie and the others would love to see you. I'll call the travel agency and see if we can arrange something about the room..."

"I'll sleep on the floor, I'll bring a sleeping bag with me. I don't want you going to any trouble at all."

"We can try, right?" Yuffie replied and looked at Cloud who was pulling out his wallet. "My treat, Come on, Cloud. We both need to get away, consider it as an early birthday gift."

"It's not right, Yuffie.. Let me pay half."

"It's fine... you can just take me to dinner some other time then." Yuffie offered and Cloud winced.

"I think I'm better off paying for the cruise considering how much you can eat, Yuffie."

The young woman would have been offended if she didn't realise that Cloud had actually cracked a joke. She smiled and punched Cloud lightly on the arm. "You said it, mister."

Cloud rolled his eyes and was shocked when Yuffie embraced him. He returned the embrace, and Yuffie's body shook, trying to stop the tears. "I'm going crazy... one minute I'm happy... then..."

"Let it out, Yuffie. Just let it out."

And after two weeks of bottling everything inside, the tears started to fall freely from Yuffie Kisaragi's face, and Cloud held on to his friend, allowing her to let everything out. It was time for them to get over it, and as much as it hurt, they would both move on.

End chapter 1


	2. Bon Voyage

I can't believe I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter! Arrggghhh! Oh well, not gonna forget it this time. They didn't belong to me then, and they sure as hell don't belong to me now.

Trust/Betrayal 2/?

Cloud leaned back against the leather chair and stared at the ceiling. He'd been back at the office for almost a week now, and he was glad that his friends were there to support him, and that he was back.

"Hey."

Cloud looked at Tifa who was standing outside his office. "Come in."

"Ready for the cruise?"

"I guess. I haven't been on vacation for a long time now... so I suppose this is as good time as any."

Tifa nodded as she sat on the edge of the desk. "I need to talk to you about Yuffie."

Cloud sat up straighter at the Tifa's tone. "What's wrong?"

Tifa looked at Cloud, concern etched on her face. "She's been working non-stop ever since... ever since... you know. If she's not working, she's doing something else, rock-climbing, swimming, working out... I don't even know if she eats, Cloud. She's lost so much weight."

"I noticed that." Cloud replied softly, suddenly glad that he did accept Yuffie's offer to join her in the cruise.

"I'm really glad you're going with her, Cloud." Tifa confessed as she turned away from him and looked out at the window. "Take care of her, okay?"

"You don't have to ask, Tifa."

Tifa smiled as she kissed Cloud on the forehead. "Glad to see you back,"

Cloud smiled as he held Tifa's hands. "Why do I always screw up?"

"You didn't screw up, Cloud. I don't exactly know what happened between you and Aerith, but what they did to you and Yuffie..." Tifa didn't finish her words as she tightened her hold on Cloud's hands. "Just be careful okay? Watch out for Yuffie, you know how out of control she can get, make sure she doesn't drink more than one bottle of alcohol, and that she's allergic to peanuts and..."

"Yes, mother. I'll take good care of her." Cloud said dryly cutting Tifa before she gave a list of what-to-do and what-not-to-do. "We'll be fine. I left our contact details with Vincent if you need us."

"I think we can survive another week without you."

Cloud snorted as he stood up. "I bet you can. I'm going to go now, I told Yuffie I'd pick her up from her apartment. What time did she leave anyway?"

"About four, Shera went with her to buy a new camera."

"Camera? Doesn't she own one?"

Tifa nodded. "Yeah, but Yuffie's been wanting to get a digital camera. Shera offered to go along so Yuffie doesn't get ripped off. You know how gullible she can be."

"If her choice of men is anything to go by..." Cloud muttered, and Tifa chose to ignore the comment. "I'm going, take care, and make sure Vincent doesn't over work himself."

"No problem. Have fun!"

(------)

"Flight AC7-2 to Costa del Sol is about to board. Please have your boarding tickets ready." 

Cloud watched as Yuffie pulled out her ticket from her backpack and a bottle of pills. "Can you hold this for me, please?" Yuffie asked as she handed him her ticket and opened the bottle before popping it in her mouth. She took a drink from her water and placed the cap back on. "Guaranteed to keep me safe from barfing."

"Nice." Cloud said dryly as he handed back her ticket. "Where will we stay when we arrive at Costa del Sol?"

"We'll be staying in a motel near the wharf. There should be a few people on this flight that would be going on the cruise as well. The travel agent arranged for a bus to take us to the motel. We have wake-up call at 5 am, so by 6, we'll be ready to board the ship."

The two friends lined up as the gates opened, unaware of the conversation taking place at the back of the line.

"They look so good together!"

"As if! She looks like she's still in high school, but he is so hot!"

"You got that right sister, look at those arms!"

The three friends squealed when Cloud took Yuffie's backpack and sighed when he placed his arms around her shoulders.

"Do you remember when we went to the Golden Saucer when you were seven?"

Yuffie blushed, horrified that Cloud remembered her parents asking Cloud to accompany their young daughter to the carnival. "Gawd! You remember that?"

"Yep, that's what I feel like now, going with you to this cruise. Just like old times."

Yuffie grinned as she and Cloud walked inside the plane. Cloud Strife has always been like an older brother to her. He was the only friend she remembered having, and the drifted apart as he grew older, and when he met Aerith... Yuffie pushed that thought away from her head. She was here to have fun, and she was going to enjoy this cruise.

The pills did not work. Yuffie spent the first hour in the motel in the toilet, still sick from flying.

"How are you feeling?" Cloud asked through the closed door.

"Like I just barfed. Uuggghhh, stupid pills... I want my money back."

Cloud just shook his head. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No... wait! Mango crush... a large one."

"One Mango crush coming right up."

Cloud made sure that he had his keys and that he locked the door before he made his way to the small bistro just outside the motel. He gave his order and sat on the bar stool, unaware that he was being watched.

"He is so hot! I wonder where his girlfriend is..."

"She was so not his girlfriend! No way!" Dione Amali whispered as she continued to watch the blonde.

Katrina rolled her eyes. Her twin sister has found a new obsession. Poor blondie doesn't stand a chance. Their friend Jasmine Dutch simply sighed. "Can you see those arms?"

Dione grinned. "Ladies, watch me."

Both Katerina and Jasmine looked at each other before turning their eyes on Dione who was walking towards her target.

"Hey."

Cloud turned around and saw a tall blond woman with green eyes smiling at him. "Hey."

The waiter arrived with his order and Cloud stood up and gave a polite smile to the woman. 'See you around."

"Are you going to the cruise?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Absolutely. Dione Amali." She offered her hand and Cloud took it and gave a gentle hand shake.

"Cloud Strife."

"Nice to meet you. Have you listed in any of the ship's activities?"

Warning bells sounded in Cloud's head as the woman smiled at him, no doubt this was an experience she was used to, an experience he'd rather not got through again. "Not yet... my girlfriend booked the cruise." Well, not a complete lie, Cloud thought to himself. Yuffie is a girl, and he was her friend, therefore, she could be his girlfriend.

"How sweet!"

Cloud tried not to groan when he saw a flash of challenge in Dione's eyes. "Yeah, she is... I have to get back to her now, she's waiting for me." With that he left, and let a huge sigh of relief when he walked out of the bistro.

He came back to find Yuffie curled up underneath the blankets, an ice pack on her head. "I take it you're not feeling any better?"

Yuffie sat up and reached out for the Styrofoam cup he gave her. "Mango Crush..."

He watched in silent amusement as Yuffie took the lid off and drank practically half of the drink in one gulp. "That... that's good."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Yuffie looked and Cloud and smiled. "Yep, I am, especially when we're at sea. I can't wait!"

Cloud grinned as he sat on his bed and took out his sandwich, and was about to take a bite when he saw Yuffie eyeing his sandwich. He rolled his eyes and pulled out another and tossed it to the girl, who squealed in delight. "BLT! My favourite! How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." He replied dryly as Yuffie began to eat, and ate his own sandwich and looked outside the window. He wondered what Aerith was doing now, if she was with Leon, and if she was happy.

In a restaurant at Traverse Town, Squall Leonhart, who wanted to be known as Leon ate his dinner silently, as did Aerith Gainsborough. Aerith took a sip of water before looking at Leon. "I went to the doctor's today."

Concerned indigo eyes watched her as she stook another sip. "Are you okay?"

Aerith nodded and gave a smile. "Yeah, everything's normal. Tomorrow's the official fourth month."

Leon nodded, glad that she and the baby was fine. Neither suspected that she was pregnant, Aerith showed no signs of being pregnant, up until the third month when she began to feel dizzy. When she saw the doctor, it came as a big shock to find out she was pregnant, and for how long, considering that she just had her period the previous month, which the doctor explained as quite normal. When Aerith first told him, they weren't sure if he or Cloud was the father, but after finding out exactly how far along she was, they both knew the baby did not belong to Cloud Strife.

"So, how was your day?" Aerith asked as she played with her food.

"Quite ordinary. I went to the office, tried to find out who in a police unit in Hallow Bastion is actually a mole for the local mafia... helped find a serial killer, nothing new."

Aerith smiled at the dry response she was given. At 28, Leon was one of the best Profiler in the country.

"How's Selphie?"

"She's handling her cases quite well, Cid's quite proud of his protégé."

"That's good to hear." She said softly. Seplhie was young and energetic, so much like....

She sighed as she rubbed her stomach. What happened between her and Squall, it was a mistake. They both knew it from the beginning, but somehow, neither cared. She felt abandoned by Cloud, always at work, trying to be the best. His company AVALANCHE was starting to make a name for themselves as one of the best graphic design studios in the world, gaining contracts from the biggest companies to make special effects from movies, commercials, and video games. Leon, on the other hand, was feeling quite the opposite. Yuffie was around to much, and he felt suffocated by her attention. One conversation of their predicament led to more lunches, dinners, enjoying each other's quiet company, and one thing led to another... and now...

"Aerith."

"Huh?" Aerith blinked as she looked at Leon. "I'm sorry... I just spaced out for a bit."

"You're thinking of Strife."

Aerith nodded at the statement. "And Yuffie. I wonder what they're doing now."

Leon looked at Aerith. He knew how she felt. It took forever for them to find a way to reveal their secret to Cloud and Yuffie. He and Cloud got into a huge fight, with the blond man paying a visit to his apartment after Aerith told him about the baby. Quite understandable. It was Yuffie's reaction that worried him, she didn't cry, beg, she just stood there, her shoulders slumped and she looked at him with defeated eyes as he told her that they could no longer be together... and she simply walked away.

/Could it be because of the way you broke the news to her?/ a voice inside him sneered. Unlike Aerith who told Cloud a whole story, he gave the truth to Yuffie, plain and simple. /Aerith is pregnant with my child. We're keeping the baby, I'm sorry Yuffie. I can't see you anymore./

"I'm sure they're both fine." Leon said as he signalled the waiter for their bill. "I better take you home, you look tired."

Aerith just nodded. Leon didn't love her, and she certainly felt the same way towards him. They were both good friends, maybe it was lust, Leon probably has a better explanation for what happened between them, he was the one with the degree in psychology after all. But he certainly cared for her, for the baby's well-being, as much as she cared about him. And that was all it was. And that was how it should have remained.

The next day, Cloud didn't try to hide his smile as Yuffie practically bounced all the way to the wharf. He tried to avoid Dione, and luckily, he had. He wasn't in the mood for flirtation, and he wasn't interested in any flings either.

"That's going to be our home for the next week!" Yuffie cried out as she pointed to an impressive boat, and Cloud nodded. "One week of pure fun! I'm so excited!"

"I didn't notice." Cloud teased as he pushed Yuffie gently towards the line of people ready to board. "Let's go."

"Cloud! So nice to see you!"

Cloud winced as he and Yuffie turned around and saw two blond women and a redhead walk towards them. Cloud placed his arms around Yuffie's waist and pinched her discreetly as Dione grinned.

"Ready for the cruise, Cloud?"

"Yeah, Uhhh, Yuffie, this is Dione, Dione, this is my girlfriend Yuffie." He introduced and pinched her waist lightly again, hoping Yuffie would get a hint.

"Pleasure to meet you." Dione said demurely, her eyes flashing in annoyance at Yuffie.

Yuffie wanted to laugh. "Right back at you." The woman was looking at her like she was some pest, and the way she looked at Cloud made her want to roll her eyes. "Let's get going, I can't wait to check out the ship."

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

With that, he turned around, he took his arms off Yuffie and grabbed her bags. Yuffie couldn't stop snickering. "You are pathetic."

"I'm not in the mood for that kind of game, I was hoping when I told her I had a girlfriend she'd leave me alone."

Yuffie shook her head. "Nah. She'll probably try to seduce you and take you away from me." She replied in a dramatic tone. "Should've told her you were gay."

Cloud glared at Yuffie who simply smiled and walked ahead of him. "Let's go, Cloud!" Yuffie didn't wait for him as she went on ahead, too excited to wait for him, he followed her and stopped when a white bottle fell from a side pocket from Yuffie's bag. He stopped and picked it up, and looked at the bottle and his eyes narrowed as he saw the label. "Diet pills? What the hell?" He quickly stashed it in his pocket, not wanting Yuffie to know what he found. If there was one thing Yuffie didn't need, it was diet pills. If she had been working out, and pushed her body to the limit, and took those pills, then Yuffie's health would be in danger. He tightened his hold on the bag as he quickened his pace. Yuffie was a good friend to him, watched over him and tried to pull him up when he was down, and now, it was time to repay the favour. There was only on reason that he could think of why Yuffie was acting this way, one reason, one man alone. "Damn you, Leonhart. Damn you to hell."

Thanks to all that reviewed! I appreciate it! I love you all!!!!


	3. Complications

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Trust/Betrayal 3/?

The festive atmosphere didn't take the pills out of Cloud's mind as he watched his young friend enjoy the party. All of the people on board where enjoying themselves, laughing, eating and drinking.

"Cloud!"

The blond man blinked as he saw an irritated Yuffie. "What?"

"I was asking if you wanted something to drink."

Cloud pulled out his wallet and handed Yuffie a twenty dollar bill. "Light beer."

Yuffie took the money and walked to the bar and gave her order. On the other side of the bar, a brown haired man with short rchoked on his beer.

Irvine Kinneas blinked as he watched as the young woman walked back to Cloud Strife. "Holy shit."

He quickly turned around and discreetly used the hidden communication device on his watch.

"Did I just see…?" A voice asked, and Irvine nodded even if he knew his friends couldn't see the action.

"Yep. Sure did." Irvine replied softly as he glanced at the odd couple. This would make his undercover mission a bit harder, if Kisaragi or Strife saw him, they could blow his cover completely. "Is the boss there?"

"No. Lt Leonhart won't be here for another hour. Should I tell him?"

Irvine nodded. "This could complicate the situation. He should be made aware of it."

There was silence on the other line for a few seconds before a soft female voice replied. "Understood."

Irvine turned around again and watched as Yuffie said something to Cloud who grinned before lightly tapping her head with the beer bottle. The band started playing a more up-beat song, and someone in the crowd yelled 'limbo rock!' He watched as Yuffie clapped her hands in delight as she pulled Cloud with her where a crowd started to gather, ready to join the impromptu competition.

Back at the police headquarters, Selphie Tilmitt, along with the other officers who were part of the small team involved in Irvine's undercover mission watched nervously. They didn't know the whole story between Squall, Aerith, Cloud and Yuffie, but seeing Cloud and Yuffie on a cruise was certainly going to be uncomfortable, and a possible risk to Irvine's mission.

"I am so going to win this!" Yuffie cried out over the loud music to Cloud, who was already out of the game.

"You've been taking gymnastics and martial arts since you can crawl. Unfair advantage! You should be disqualified! Cheater! " Cloud muttered, as Yuffie simply laughed at him and prepared for another turn. He watched as went under the rod that was used for the game. He couldn't help but smile as the crowd cheered and clapped for Yuffie who punched the air in victory and went back to him. "I still say you're a cheater."

"You're just a sore looser!" Yuffie replied as she looked at the remaining competitors. "I wonder what the prize is! Woohoo! I am so gonna win!"

Ten minutes later, Yuffie Kisaragi claimed victory and was given a free dinner for two at Destiny Cuisine, the best, and most expensive restaurant in Destiny Islands. Yuffie laughed with delight, and Cloud couldn't help but laugh along as she skipped towards him with the tickets. It was good to see her really smile, really having fun, even if he knew that there was still darkness and sadness that lurked Cloud simply rolled his eyes as Yuffie continued to grin as she waved the winning tickets right in front of him. "Cheater."

"Looser."

"Brat."

The two continued to exchange insults and neither noticed a group of young men running towards their direction. By the time they realised what was going on, Cloud barely had a chance to move himself and Yuffie out of the way before the rowdy group ran through were they where. They stood at the side, looking at the commotion that passed in each other's arms, and that's how Squall Leonhart saw them on the screen as he entered the room.

"Sir!"

Squall returned the salute of the younger officers. "Status?" He asked, his eyes not leaving the screen even after Cloud and Yuffie stepped away from each other.

"There could be a possible complication to the mission, sir. Miss Kisaragi and Mr Strife might blow Kinneas' cover if they see him."

Squall nodded. "Advice Kinneas to return to his suite, we'll be able to talk more freely."

Selphie nodded and relayed the instruction to her colleague. Everyone in the room watched what Irvine was seeing, and soon, Yuffie and Cloud came to view, and the moving stopped.

"Tell him to move. Kinneas would raise more suspicion with his movements."

Selphie repeated what she was told, and soon enough, there was movement again.

Irvine closed his eyes as he stepped inside the elevator, and crossed his fingers that the bickering couple won't be able to see through his disguise.

"No… it was Scream 2!"

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "Scream 3."

"2!"

"3!"

Yuffie scowled. "I saw the trilogy a hundred times! It was in the second one that Randy died!"

Before Cloud could open his mouth, Yuffie continued. "Randy's sister had the video, the one where he said all the rules on the third movie."

The elevator opened in Irvine's floor, and he held his breath as Cloud and Yuffie stepped out as well. He pretended to pause to look for his keys letting the two pass. The two continued with their movie trivia debate and everyone watched as they entered the same room.

At the head quarters, everyone waited in silence for Irvine to return to his suite.

"Boss?"

"Have you seen the suspect?"

Irvine took his contacts out as he sat on the bed. "He was surrounded by women."

"Do not approach him at any circumstances." Squall said as he looked at Irvine who had just opened his laptop. "Is your position compromised?"

"No, I don't believe so."

"Keep it that way."

"Request for a private line, sir."

Squall accepted the earpiece from Selphie and inserted it in his ear. "Go ahead."

"It's not what it looks like." Irvine said, knowing that his boss knew exactly what he was talking about.

Squall closed his eyes briefly. "Eyes on the mission, Kinneas. Nothing else matters."

"Understood sir, Over."

With that, the connection was closed.

"The suspect is less likely to strike at such a controlled environment, however, I have no doubt that he's already looking for his next victim. How long before they make a stop?"

"They'll stop at Wish Islands tomorrow, sir. They would be there until 12 pm ." Selphie replied as she looked at an earlier report Irvine had sent.

"I'll be sending three people to back him up. Rogers, Castro and Garett. Be here an hour early before briefing."

The three officers nodded their heads. "Yes, sir!"

"Dismissed."

Everyone left the profiler in the room and Squall picked up the remote and sat down. He played the disk from the beginning and began to prepare to take notes. He watched everything Irvine saw, from their suspect, to the many potential victims around. He looked around, and tried to pinpoint the most possible next victim. All victims were different physically. Short, tall, blond, brunette. It was their personality that linked them. They were all smart women, athletic, friendly… his thoughts halted as he saw Yuffie as she made her way to the bar, and made her way back to Strife.

Aerith. Aerith still had feelings for the blond, that he was sure of. If she knew that Cloud and Yuffie went on a cruise, it would hurt her, greatly.

"Platonic."

Squall turned around and watched Rinoa Heartlily, another one of the best profilers in the country as she walked in the room.

"I beg your pardon?"

His ex-girlfriend shook her head as she pointed at the screen. "Their relationship is platonic. See how her body is turned slightly away? And the way he's holding her shoulders? I know you see what I see."

Squall looked at Rinoa, his face showed no emotion. "Then you see what I see as well."

Rinoa looked back at the screen. "True, things could go further, if they pursue it in that direction, but no… I don't think so."

Squall played the disk again and continued with his observations.

"How's Aerith?"

"She and the baby are doing well."

Rinoa nodded as she sat on the chair next to Squall's. "Do you know the sex of the baby?"

"She doesn't want to check it. She wants it to be a surprise."

"The profiles of the past victims… you are aware that Yuffie shares similar traits…"

"She's with Cloud. All the victims were single. She's out of the equation."

Rinoa simply nodded her head. "Does Aerith know that they went to a cruise?"

"No, and I don't believe I should tell her. Their life is none of our business anymore."

Rinoa shrugged and walked towards the door. "It may be better for her to hear it from you, but like I said. It's platonic."

Squall didn't answer Rinoa as he continued to watch the disc.

> > > > 

The Next day....

Yuffie smiled as she waved at Cloud from the pool. Cloud returned her wave as he sat on one of the pool recliners, reading the latest digital animation magazine. He ignored the various women around him, who can't seem to get a clue.

A few recliners away, Irvine was glad for the brown wig, and for the couple of women who kept passing by Strife. That should keep him away from Strife's line of vision. In the very same pool was the prime suspect, Carlos Dafoe. The evidence collected against him was weak, they all knew that Dafoe could, and would get away with murder. Reasonable Doubt. Irvine clenched his fists in anger as he watched Carlos flirt with the young women who were obviously enjoying his attention.

His camera, hidden on his gold water resistant pendant felt cool against his skin. He made sure that he was in the right angle, as directed by Selphie. While this case belonged to Lt Leonhart, he appointed the rookie as his unofficial assistant, recognising her ability, and giving her the chance to enhance it.

"Cloud! Come in, the water's absolutely fine!"

Irvine crossed his fingers that their audio system was not that good, but based on the gasp from Selphie, he knew they could hear everything.

"Not now."

Yuffie grinned. "Awwww, honey!"

Cloud rolled his eyes from behind the magazine and noticed the teasing glint in Yuffie's eyes. He was sure she was enjoying tormenting the other women. At least, day by day, she was starting to smile even more.

At the headquarters, everyone tried not to look at the profiler who was intently watching the screen. While the main focus was the suspect, they could still Yuffie at the right side of the screen, at the side of the pool.

Squall didn't take his eyes off the suspect, his mind refusing to concentrate on anything else. He had a job to do, he was going to be a father. There was no space for distraction in his life.

His eyes narrowed as he saw Dafoe look at Yuffie, before shifting his gaze above her head, and back to Yuffie again. /All victims were single. She's out of the equation./

/Platonic/ He recalled Rinoa's observation of the couple as he watched Dafoe looking back and forth to Yuffie and to the person she was speaking to, Cloud Strife. His expression remained neutral as Cloud entered their line of vision, going in the pool. Their conversation could no longer be heard, and they watched as Cloud dragged Yuffie to the deeper end of the pool who was refused to go along, until Cloud practically picked Yuffie up.

"Sir?"

Irvine's voice drifted inside the silent room. Squall never took his eyes of the screen. "The plans don't change."

/She's out of the equation./ Squall repeated in his mind. The one trait that separated Yuffie from all the other victims was the presence of Cloud. All victims were single, they all attended a movie, a concert or a party with friends in the week that they were killed. All victims were killed approximately two weeks after the other. Victim number 9 will be the last. Using a female officer was part of the plan, but was pulled at the last minute. Dafoe's defence team could use entrapment, and they would loose the case.

They all watched as Dafoe watched Yuffie and Cloud before retuning his full attention the women beside him.

/She's out of the equation./ The mantra was wearing thin, and he knew the possibility of what Rinoa had suggested before.

/She's out of the equation./ And as he watched Yuffie clinging to Cloud who was laughing at her, and back to Dafoe, he knew, they all knew that Dafoe had already marked Yuffie. Their suspect saw what Rinoa had seen. It was platonic, and now, Yuffie Kisaragi was definitely in the equation.

End Chapter

Sorry for the absence! Been overseas… now back home! No idea where this angle popped up! But it will only be here and the next chapter. I just wanted this as a set up so Squall could see the Yuffie/Cloud friendship… on what he could see as platonic that could be something more. That's probably how far I would go with Yuffie/Cloud. A little hint here, but… this is a Squall and Yuffie fic. Eventually!


End file.
